Being a Werewolf in Lima Ohio
by Mouse-size-Dragon
Summary: Because of a fling with a stranger, a hot stranger, Puck didn't go to juvie. He went to 'How to be a Werewolf' boot camp, juvie is just one of their cover stories. Now that he's back in Lima he has to face the difficulties of dealing with his secret.
1. Entry 1: We're Real

**Disclaimer: **None of Glee belongs to me; I've just got a lot of imagination (and ADD).

**AN: **None of this is Betaed; I'm the only one who's edited it so sorry for any mistakes.

Being a Werewolf in Lima Ohio

Because of a fling with a stranger, a hot stranger, Puck didn't go to juvie. He went to 'How to be a Werewolf' boot camp, juvie is just one of their cover stories. Now that he's back in Lima he has to face the difficulties of dealing with his secret.

Entry 1: We're Real

Okay, first things first I'm Puck, Noah Puckerman, and I am a new Werewolf. This is a record of my "New Wolf Journey" and other crap I'm supposed to write down for future New Wolves. I'm kind of, I _was_ kind of a slut (if boys can be sluts). I've been known to sleep with any female under fifty and over fifteen who said yes (I'm a junior in high school so those other teenagers aren't some sort of pedophilia thing, my birthday's in a month and I'll be seventeen then). So when a hot twenty something chick at this bar I'd used my fake ID to get into was all up on me (something about how nice I smelled which maybe should have been a clue but we were both drunk) I was all 'hell yes' and we went back to her hotel room. Now a lot of the MILFs I've slept with are into some kinky shit so when the chick spent a lot of the time biting me I figured that was her kink and it was okay since she wasn't biting hard enough to really hurt, just barely break the skin most places. After the sex she fell asleep and I snuck out, usual routine, when she showed up at my house the next morning _that_ was when I learned there'd been nothing usual about that night.

Stacy, as I learned was her name, was frantic about all the biting she'd done while drunk, 'you just smell _so good'_ was way more creepy now that we weren't drunk, and eventually she explained just why it was horrible that she'd bitten me so much. She was a Werewolf, an honest to God I-turn-into-a-furry-wolf-like-creature-every-full-moon Werewolf, and I'd probably been turned into one too depending on how much of her saliva got into the bites. I'd showered as soon as I got home but apparently that was more than long enough for it to set in (Werewolf-ism sort of acts like AIDs, except it's only transferred through spit and you get it within minutes depending on how much spit got into your bloodstream, it's classified as an incurable disease transferred through bodily fluids and so far only Vampires, yes freaking Vampires, are immune). My scent had changed enough to tell Stacy that I was now a New Werewolf so she had to take me to a sort of boot camp for New Wolves to learn about being a Werewolf. The whole stealing an ATM and getting sent to juvie was apparently one of their typical cover stories for kids like me (why couldn't they have said I got into some sort of program for super geniuses like the other new Wolf my age). Apparently the remedial summer school story wasn't available during the school year.

So I didn't know how my Ma was taking it, they sent officials over to our house the day after they took me to explain the fake juvie and Werewolf thing to her, but I'd been told not to worry about it while I learned how to be a responsible Werewolf. I'm warning you now to take this stuff seriously because even though I think it's totally cool now I was really pissed off at Stacy for it at the time and pretty much everyone under twenty at the camp was rejected by their family and had nowhere else to live. Only this redheaded girl my age and me were New Wolves, which is what you are for about the first couple months or so after you're infected, the rest were people whose lives had been ruined by becoming a Wolf. If you're ever in a fight or something wash out your wounds right away, although if you're reading this you're already a Wolf so that doesn't matter anymore, just don't bite anyone.

You'll learn all about not biting people, not that you get that urge too much more than usual, most people really just get the urges to bite during sex or when they're threatened, but still control is key and all, since you can infect people in your human form. Vampires are the only ones immune to becoming Werewolves, and I'll talk about them later.

One of the lamest things you learn is how you don't get super strength or immortality or anything; sure you're a little bit stronger than before but the difference is like being able to bench 100 and 110, ten percent increase, whatever, it's almost the same, your endurance is totally off the charts though. Werewolves heal fast, almost as fast as some stories; if I get a cut it's gone in a few seconds, if I crack a rib it's healed by the next morning, broken bones take only a couple days to fully heal and I've never seen it but there's stories of a Wolf getting his hand cut off and re-growing it in a week. That one I wouldn't want to try because we still feel pain, we just recover from it faster and better than normal.

When you're a Wolf your sense of smell is really, really, strong even in human form and your hearing gets better in human form too. Everyone has to stay at one of the camps for at least one lunar cycle depending on how well you learn to deal with all the new senses and things. I have a really good poker face so I was able to get out and back home in less than two months, besides I don't really have any friends anymore to notice the difference if I'm a bit twitchy.

Now most stories have Werewolves turning into mindless beasts every full moon. That's totally not true, we turn into wolf-like creatures that are larger and much furrier than a normal wolf but we always have control of our actions. If the punk who bit you was in their wolf form and said they couldn't control it or something don't believe the bastard, they just don't want to own-up to their actions, sure there's some strong instincts but if you try you can almost always control yourself. Also you can turn into your wolf form whenever you want once you get used to it, I haven't quite mastered that yet, everyone says it'll 'click' sometime soon. Some Wolves get really big dogs, like mountain dogs of some sort, your mentor can tell you the best breeds if you ask, to both help keep nosy neighbors from getting suspicious and as a sort of pack. Wolves are pack animals and we are too, your family, if they accept you, and friends will become your pack so don't be surprised if you get the intense urge to rip apart anyone who even vaguely seems to threaten them around you.

Don't try telling your friends because not only is it against the rules but most people will think you're crazy. Hopefully your parents are like my Ma and they're willing to let you back home once it's all been explained to them, if not then you're stuck living with either a foster family of Wolves or staying at the camp you're at until you head off to college or move out on your own.

The last thing I'm gonna touch on is Vampires because they're pretty important. Some people are born with a genetic thing where they don't make their own blood and some other medical shit. Like snakes they have retractable fangs but instead of injecting poison they suck out other people's blood when they need it, which if they're careful isn't too often. They can get their blood from transfusions and blood donations, which are how most Vampires do it these days, but since it's a recessive gene if the Vampire doesn't have at least one Vampire parent then chances are they don't know what they are. They might faint from blood loss and get transfusions at the hospital a lot and never know that they should just find a good blood source.

You'll know who they are because they smell different and there's usually some around all the camps; families where the 'normal' parent kicked out the Vampire and the Vamp babies when they found out stay there sometimes. Werewolves are really good blood sources because not only does our blood regenerate super fast and the fang marks close up almost instantly but also we can tell who they are and when they need more blood. Since their blood isn't really theirs they can't get infected and there's a lot of Vampire/Werewolf, and Werewolf/Werewolf and Vampire/Vampire, relationships out there. Wolves tend to, or should at least, stick to those who've already been turned or can't be. One of the things Werewolves are responsible for, besides other Werewolves, is taking care of Vampires; they're like our weaker extended family or something so if you find one who doesn't have a blood source or doesn't know what they are it's your job to help them out and explain it. There are even special web sites where Vamps can order however much blood they want and Wolves are the ones who run it and donate most of it.

Yeah, who knew, we're real after all. So I'm not getting a giant dog or anything but I'm heading home again. It's been less than two months since I was turned, or infected, and I don't blame Stacy much, she's only been a Wolf for a year and she still has trouble dealing with her impulses. My Ma is letting me come back so aside from everyone thinking I went to juvie my life is pretty much the same. My 'probation' officer or whatever will be the Wolf stationed to check on me and make sure I'm still dealing fine. I know I'm supposed to keep this journal for at least a year or something but I'm not sure how much I'll get around to it so here's to me, Puck, the most badass New Wolf to ever hit Lima. My message to the other noobs is: it's kinda cool knowing there's a secret world out there and you're a part of it too now. Peace out or whatever.

* * *

><p>"Hey Puck, ready to head home?" A tall lean man poked his head in through the doorway of the room Puck was in. Shutting the journal he'd been writing in and stuffing it into the duffle bag next to him Puck slung the bag over his shoulder and rushed for the door.<p>

"You know it. I've been ready since I got here," he said as he followed the man out to the van parked on the road in front of the house he'd been in. The place was almost too small to be called a town with a few houses, a one-room schoolhouse, a small library, and a mess hall type building that also functioned as a post office and general store the woods that surrounded them were visible from every building. In fact it really looked like a summer camp; most of the houses were actually like cabins in that they had only three bedrooms and a bathroom each with no kitchen or den, like the one Puck had been staying in.

As the teen tossed his duffle in the trunk a pretty woman with sandy blonde hair, who with her cut-off shorts, t-shirt, and deep farmer's tan looked like she could be one of the hypothetical camp counselors, sauntered over as she laughed at him. "If you had your tail right now it'd be wagging. What's the rush kid, didn't you love learning about your new life? Why not stay a few more months?"

"Dude, no way. People think I'm in juvie right now." Grinning sheepishly he shrugged, "I never thought I'd say it but I miss going to school. _Real _school, where there's more than twenty people and you don't spend the whole day learning about the same thing with the same people. I'm missing Glee and Football and I know more about Werewolves and Vampires than I ever wanted to."

"What it wasn't all interesting, a nice break from school? I'm not that bad a teacher am I?" She teased him.

"You made me read the Twilight series, _and _watch the movies, because you think it's important for us to know how Werewolves are portrayed in the media. I don't know if I'll ever be able to recover," he shuddered dramatically as a few other people drifted over.

"Just be glad you won't be here when the next one comes out," a redheaded girl told him as she walked over from the library.

"Small blessing," exchanging hugs with her and the rest of he crowd he stepped back to the passenger side door of the van. "Seriously I'll miss you guys, so Facebook me or something."

"Hey, you'll do fine," his blonde teacher told him.

"And I'll be in touch as soon as I'm released," the redhead added as he closed the door. Everyone stepped back as the tall man who'd been waiting patiently the whole time started the van. As they drove back to Lima Puck could see all the other Wolves, the people who'd been his pack for the last month and a half, waving through the rearview window.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> If you can't tell I'm kind of obsessed with Noah Puckerman so pretty much all my Glee stories center on him. More Puck for the win! Did you see the shirt he was wearing when he came back from juvie? I had to write this because of that. Started writing it like May, 2011, but hells yeah it's only going up now, mostly because I wanted it to be done before I started uploading it.

Read and Review because I've got all my stories on my computer already, I don't need to post them. But if someone likes one of my stories then I will post the rest of it for them.


	2. Entry 2: Lima's Vampires

**Disclaimer: **None of Glee belongs to me; I've just got a lot of imagination and free time (and ADD).

**AN: **None of this is Betaed; I'm the only one who's edited it so sorry for any mistakes.

Being a Werewolf in Lima Ohio

Because of a fling with a stranger, a hot stranger, Puck didn't go to juvie. He went to 'How to be a Werewolf' boot camp, juvie is just one of their cover stories. Now that he's back in Lima he has to face the difficulties of dealing with his secret.

Entry 2: Lima's Vampires

There's more of them than I thought. I'm talking about Vampires; I'm the only Werewolf in Lima aside from Rachel's Gay Dads who I sniffed out right away. Rachel isn't a Werewolf and I don't think she knows about her dads either. But Tina Cohen-Chang and both her parents are Vampires and from what I can smell she knows about it (this totally explains her obsession with black and how she scared Principal Figgins last year). Kurt Hummel is also a Vampire but his dad isn't so unless his mother was one too he probably has no clue, he smells like he's barely got enough blood so I don't think he knows. Some Vampire parents don't tell their kids until they're older so his mom might not have ever gotten around to telling him before she died. From what I can tell there're three other Vamps in Lima and all of them know what they are (this means there are seven Vampires and three Werewolves total in Lima). I think we've just got an abnormally large population of Vampires because they're not that common, one of my teachers said that only one in five hundred people was a Vampire. Wolves are usually more common because we're contagious.

This was my first week back in school since being turned. Everyone seems to hate me for, supposedly, getting sent to juvie. But none of them even tried to visit me; I'd have had to visit a real juvie center to act like an inmate if they had. My Glee club, New Directions, often claims to be like a family and aside from Ma and my sister they feel like my pack even though none of them are really my friends we've been through a lot together. Artie, one of the kids in the club, has been in a wheelchair for years. It sucks that I know he could walk again if I turned him into a Wolf too, but I can't even explain it to see if he'd be willing to live with that (and that's totally not allowed, if we went around fixing people like that there'd be a hell of a lot more Wolves out there than there are and some seriously hard to explain medical miracles). I've been trying to befriend him and make sure he's okay, protecting the weakest member of the pack and all, but it's hard to get over all the past between everyone and me. I was a real douche to everyone before I was turned; I bullied and/or humiliated everyone I didn't sleep with including my best friend. Now it's not funny at all when a nerd pees his pants if I look angry in his direction. It reeks.

Another thing with being back in Lima is that everything smells. I know when a girl is on her period. Santana, the girl I used to hook-up with all the time, smells like sex and at least two other guys, or girls, all the time so I can barely stand sitting near her. Seriously, keep your sex lives to yourselves punks! Although I can tell who's cheating with who and who wants to be (I can smell things like arousal and it's really gross being in a high school full of horny teenagers). It's hard trying to act like myself but having all these different urges. I know one of the guys on the football team is messing with Kurt because I can smell Kurt's fear around him and I can smell when he's touched Kurt and stuff but since I have to act like a normal person I can't let on that I know any of it. Also I would recommend not getting a reputation for sleeping with whoever offers because when you don't want to and you can't explain why you're suddenly not doing anything with anyone it sucks.

On the note of looking out for my extended family of the Vampire type I've decided to approach Tina and ask if she knows if there's a Vampire community to introduce Kurt to or something. I'd offer to be a blood bank but I think he'd try to kill me after all the crap I've given him over the years. If I even thought of talking to him by myself I think he'd flip, he'd probably think I was trying to pull a prank on him. When we approach him Tina will have to be the one to tell him that he's a Vamp because I don't think there's any way he'd ever believe me unless I master shifting into my wolf form first. I can see it now: 'Hey Hummel, guess what you're a Vampire and I'm a Werewolf.' 'Get away from me Puck! You're insane.' 'No, seriously, watch.' I shift into a wolf and he runs away screaming, possibly cutting himself and bleeding to death or something just as dramatic in the process.

Tomorrow's Saturday and I've decided to go over to Tina's house and talk to her and her parents. Tina's in Glee and she's a real freak like me so she might understand how weird this is and help me with the Hummel situation.

* * *

><p>Saturday morning the Cohen-Chang doorbell rang and when Mr. Cohen-Chang answered the door he was surprised to see a jock with a mohawk standing on his porch.<p>

"I think you've made a mistake," he offered.

"Nope, I'm in the right place," Puck grinned, "I can tell. This is Tina's house."

"Yes, but I didn't think my daughter knew anyone like, well," he trailed off.

"Yeah," the teen shrugged, he wouldn't have thought he would be visiting Tina either a few weeks ago. "I'm in Glee with her and I kinda needed to talk to her."

"Oh, okay," Tina's father smiled at Puck and stepped aside, motioning him into the house. "Come on in. She's up in her room."

"Thanks Mr. Cohen-Chang." He waved on his way up the stairs, using his newly improved sense of smell to find his way to his teammate's room Puck didn't ask for directions. Knocking on her door, he didn't want to catch her changing or something before having the "Vampire/Werewolf we're all realz!" conversation, he waited for her to say he could come in.

"Yeah?" He figured that was as good as he was going to get because she wouldn't really let him in if she knew who he was so Puck opened her door carefully and stepped into her room. It was surprisingly not covered in black, the walls were a peach color and it was actually a nice bright room.

"Hey, Tina. We need to talk," awkward but then he'd never had this talk before.

"Oh my God, Puck! What are you doing in my room? How'd you get in my house?" Tina shrieked at him, she was lounging on her bed with her computer in sweats and a large blue t-shirt.

"Your dad let me in, I said I was in Glee with you. You're low on blood, did you cut yourself since yesterday or something?"

"What? No!" She looked nervously around like something in her room was giving her away.

"Dude, I can smell it. You Vampires aren't very good at hiding it from us," he didn't realize that he'd forgotten to tell her about his new Werewolf status.

"That's so superficial, just because I wear black and dress differently you assume I think I'm a Vampire like Figgins," Tina huffed as she crossed her arms and glared at Puck.

"No, wait, I'm not explaining it right. I know you're a Vampire because I'm a Werewolf and I can tell that you and your parents are all Vampires, I've got a good sense of smell now," he explained.

"Since when?"

"Well since this chick, Stacy, bit me when she was drunk a few months ago and turned me into one. I had to go to this place, it's a town and a bunch of fields and woods all fenced in where new Wolves are taken, to learn how to deal with it. That's where I was when they said I was in juvie; even I wouldn't be stupid enough to try to steal an ATM like that. They've got cameras in them, if I was gonna steal one I'd at least cover my face or something," whined Puck, he still didn't like the excuse they'd used for him. Seeing her skeptical look he pulled a few pictures out of his wallet. "Here, this is me in my wolf form, and this is me with one of the teachers when she transformed. I thought you'd already know about this stuff."

"Why, because I seem so into it at school," she mocked as she examined the two pictures. One was a light tan-ish wolf-like creature standing next to a smirking Puck; her head was almost level with his chest. The second picture was a nighttime shot of a darker brown Wolf that looked stockier, but still a bit larger, than the first with a fluffy ruff of fur running down its head and along the back of its neck.

"The 'hawk looks kinda lame when I'm transformed, but I can't decide if I should get rid of it or not," he explained at her smirk. "I'm serious, I thought since your parents were Vamps too you'd know all about Wolves and stuff."

"As it happens I don't so why don't you explain it to me."

"Hey, if you don't believe me you can blow a dog whistle or something when I've got my eyes closed, I haven't really mastered changing whenever I want yet." She looked a bit worried at that. "Wolves are always in control, we're not bloodthirsty monsters like the movies. It's like Vamps, most of that stuff's fake. Um, but a lot of Vampires use Werewolves as their blood source because we heal so fast you can take more blood than you can from someone else. I thought, since you're a whole family, you'd know about that and maybe you'd know a Vampire community or something because I can tell Hummel's a Vampire but I think he doesn't know it. He smells like he's barely standing with what he's got in him."

"Well, let's say I believe you and, hypothetically, if my family were Vampires we wouldn't know any other Vampires because _if_ we were real we'd be really secretive," she hedged, clearly still not really believing his story.

"Okay, wait, I can usually get some fur and some bone shifting. Let me try changing." Puck took off his shirt and closed his eyes frowning in concentration, because he really didn't want to rip one of his favorite shirts if he did manage to shift. Fur a dark brown color rippled over his body and he hunched over as a few grinding noises could be heard.

"Okay, stop! I believe you," Tina called out loudly.

"No, I think-," his voice came out roughly, lower than usual with an edge of a growl to it. Suddenly his form twisted into a new shape; his arms lengthened, some of his joints reversed, and his face stretched into that of the Wolf from the picture he'd claimed was of him. Standing before the Vampire was a fully transformed Werewolf.

"Eep," she squeaked backing herself against the wall. She stood tense as the giant animal twisted to look at itself and sniffed the air. Then it, Puck, gave her a doggie grin and his tail started wagging so quickly it was a blur. "Wow, you're actually nicer as a giant dog."

"Grruf." He stuck his tongue out at her in a clearly human message and stepped out of his torn pants.

"Okay, you're a giant wolf, happy." She giggled at his over the top nodding of his head then, noticing his discarded shirt and torn pants, she groaned. "Crap, you're going to be naked when you turn back aren't you?" His doggie smirk said it all.

"Right, well, just warn me or something." She said as she hopped back on her bed and he sat down on the floor where he stood. "So I believe you and I guess you already know but yeah we're Vampires and it's not that big. We don't die in the sun or from garlic or holy water or anything we just need to drink blood because we can't make our own or something. It sucks when you get your period or a cut because you've got to replenish more often but I guess it's not as noticeable as you. I don't have any special powers or anything but,… you said you could smell that I was low on blood earlier. I guess you've got super smelling when you're a human?"

He nodded yes and then looked around and mimed putting his paws over his eyes; he figured he didn't need to offend her before she helped him with the Hummel problem. Tina quickly covered her eyes and there were a few minutes of creaking and grinding as his body rearranged itself. Pulling on his shirt again he held up the remains of his pants, not nearly enough to walk home in but he could cover the essentials for the moment.

"Uh, do you have a sewing machine or an extra pair of sweats? My pants are ripped mostly along the seams so I think they're save-able," Puck told her. "We had to learn how to fix our clothes at the camp. Apparently it's hard to explain when you need someone else to fix them for you all the time. I've never been able to go all the way before when it wasn't a full moon."

"Mom! Puck needs some new pants, his broke," Tina yelled out the door carefully avoiding looking at the Werewolf. Both her parents came running and after some explaining, and a bit of another demonstration that only went so far as fur racing across his body, they agreed to lend Puck a towel while Mrs. Cohen-Chang took his pants to sew them back together.

"Hey, now you can say you've had me naked in your room," he joked.

"Ugh, no thanks."

"So, now that you know I'm for real can you tell me about the Vampire community here in Lima?" He sat carefully on the edge of her desk chair, making sure the towel covered him completely.

"We get blood from Lima General, mom works at the blood bank there. I really don't know if there are any other Vampires in Lima. I guess you'd be able to tell," she shrugged.

"There's a girl in middle school, she and her dad are Vampires and one of the waitresses at Breadstixs too. I've counted seven in Lima including Kurt and your family. Mr. Hummel isn't a Vampire," Puck explained.

"Wow, I didn't know we were that common," Tina exclaimed.

"It's supposed to be about one Vampire in every five hundred regular humans, not counting Werewolves. Wolves are a lot more common because we're contagious." Tina stiffened again and Puck hurried to reassure her. "Vampires are immune, you can only become a Werewolf from Werewolf spit getting into your blood but Vamps can't become Wolves. But there's about one Wolf in every two hundred normal, non-Vamp, humans but that number is slowly getting bigger."

"So how many Wolves are there in Lima?" Tina asked, curious again now that she knew she was safe.

"Both Rachel's dads are Wolves and me, that's it, Rachel isn't a Wolf and I don't think she knows about her dads. I think it's because Lima is a really closed community or something. Stacy, the Wolf who turned me, was just passing through when she accidentally bit me," he sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. "It's really put me off having sex with the strangers I meet in bars." Tina laughed awkwardly with him.

"So, tell me what you can do. Are Werewolves super fast and stuff like the movies or do you just turn into big wolves?"

"You don't get a big strength boost but we heal super fast, that's why most Vampires know about Wolves; they use them as a blood bank. If you bit me and drank my blood you could take like twice as much as you could from a normal human and I would be making tons more right away, and the bite marks close-up right away too." She looked intrigued by this information. "Also, I've got a really good sense of smell in both forms and my hearing's much better than before. Most perfumes make me gag now because they smell so much stronger. I can tell who's having sex with who and who's on their period. Slushies smell really gross, they're all fake and fruity. We're pack animals and Glee is like my pack so I feel like ripping Karofsky to shreds all the time for threatening Kurt. And it really sucks to not be able to tell anyone." Tina was giggling again at his whining at having such a good sense of smell.

"Dude," he protested, "I can smell fear and lust and anger and _hormones_, and it's really creepy. It sucks knowing so much about everyone; I can tell you how long it's been since everyone's showered and what kind of soap they used when they did!"

"Okay, TMI Puck," Tina smirked at his grossed out expression when he though about everything he'd learned in the week he'd been back. "You were right, I cut myself last night, and I was planning on filling up later. I, we're very careful about not letting people know we're Vampires so I've never, do you think I could..?"

"You wanna drink my blood, Cohen-Chang?" Puck waggled his eyebrows in an overly flirtatious manner. At her frown he relaxed his expression and rolled his eyes. "I was teasing. Sure, but I'd really like it if you drunk out of my arm where they draw blood, or my wrist, or something. Some of the Vamps at the camp told us horror stories about accidentally biting the jugular and blood spurting everywhere when they tried to go all 'traditional' when they fed."

Tina looked green and Puck had to offer her his arm and then wait a minute for her to gather enough courage to bite down. He watched closely as her fangs came down and punctured his forearm halfway between his elbow and wrist. As she sucked his blood out and it pumped into her veins he could feel the pulse in her thumb against his arm as it matched his. When she finally pulled away she watched in fascination as the bite mark faded before her eyes.

"That's really different from getting it from a bag," she murmured.

"All the Vamps I've talked to said they like drinking from someone better, the bagged stuff feels sort of cold running through their veins or something," he agreed. "I'm totally willing to let you have my blood whenever you need it but you've got to help me with Hummel sometime soon-ish. I know it'll be awhile before he trusts me but Wolves are supposed to help the Vamps who don't know what they are, because we can smell them and give them blood and all."

"I think being bitten has turned you into a much better person," Tina said as she watched him closely.

"Not better, just more responsible, I guess. I really don't want to bite someone on accident like what happened to me; there were tons of kids at that camp whose parents wouldn't take them back when they found out what their kids were. There was a guy who was twenty-one and his parents kicked him out onto the street when he was eight because their neighbor's visiting cousin accidentally nicked him one night. An eight-year-old kid can't go home because she still can't control her instincts even after two years of being a Wolf. I could ruin people's lives for real if I'm not careful," Puck admitted to her seriously.

"Wow, I'm glad Vampirism isn't contagious, I only have to worry about myself," Tina responded. Luckily Puck didn't have to reply as her mother came back into the room with his repaired pants and he thankfully took them to the bathroom down the hall to change into (no one mentioned the ripped up boxers he hadn't given Mrs. Cohen-Chang that he stuffed into a pocket when he came back).

"So, thanks for coming over and telling me all that stuff, and letting me drink from you." Tina walked him out and they stood on her front porch.

"Sure, I guess I'll see you Monday." Puck turned to go.

"Wait, are we friends now?" Still facing away from her he shrugged.

"What ever you want Dracula, you might not want to be seen talking to me in public though, I'm really unpopular with everyone right now."

"Then I guess I'll see you around, um, Jacob." At her comment he turned around and walked down the sidewalk backwards.

"Seriously? Twilight? Only if you're Eddie," grinning at her shock that he knew what she was referencing he spun around and jogged off.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> This is not a Puck/Tina romance. It is a Puck/Tina friendship only. Tina is still with Mike; in fact all of season two is perfectly accurate (which is why I mentioned one of the waitresses at Breadstixs being a Vampire, because otherwise this more responsible version of Puck wouldn't have made-out with her like he did in the Valentine's Day episode).

Kurt will eventually show up, not in person until chapter five but he's mentioned in pretty much every chapter and will eventually get together with Puck, in the end.

Read and Review because I've got all my stories on my computer already, I don't need to post them. But if someone likes one of my stories then I will post the rest of it for them. I was thinking of posting one chapter a week but hey, it's Christmas and I got a ride into town.


	3. Entry 3: School Stinks

**Disclaimer: **None of Glee belongs to me; I've just got a lot of imagination and free time (and ADD).

**AN: **None of this is Betaed; I'm the only one who's edited it so sorry for any mistakes.

Being a Werewolf in Lima, Ohio

Because of a fling with a stranger, a hot stranger, Puck didn't go to juvie. He went to 'How to be a Werewolf' boot camp, juvie is just one of their cover stories. Now that he's back in Lima he has to face the difficulties of dealing with his secret.

Entry 3: School Stinks

So it's been awhile. Kurt and Finn's parents got married, Kurt's dad and Finn's mom. Finn was my best friend since kindergarten until last year when his girlfriend and I got drunk and slept together and I got her pregnant. Yeah, long story short we're friends again but we're really not as close anymore. And Kurt is the Vampire I wrote about before who doesn't seem to know what he is, he's also gay and the jocks at our school, me included, picked on him because of the all the time. Everyone can tell he's gay because of his love of fashion and show tunes and his voice is high enough that he sings girl songs in Glee. Anyways after their parents got married Kurt switched to an all boys boarding school because one of the guys on the football team was giving him death threats, yes that guy I feel like ripping apart every time I see him.

After Kurt switched schools we, the Glee club, needed a new member so we could have twelve people to compete with. Mr. Schue, the teacher, asked me to find a new member so I stupidly stood up and asked the members of the football team if they wanted to join when Finn, Sam, and Mike weren't there to back me (they're all in Glee and on the team, Artie is too but he's not really a good help in a fight). The boys tackled me and I could probably have fought most of them off but I didn't want to change if I got too angry or into the fight (when I get really mad I sometimes start growling and then changing). So they overpowered me (hey it was a whole football team against one guy who couldn't fight back too hard) and stuffed me in a port-a-potty and knocked it over. It smelled so bad I was almost sent into a coma, I didn't dare trying to change and making my sense of smell even stronger. I had to sit trapped in there all night before a girl named Lauren saved me. She joined Glee so except for having to burn those clothes later and take like ten showers before I could get rid of the smell it wasn't a complete loss.

Rachel, the one with two gay Werewolf dads, was dating Finn but she found out that he slept with Santana last spring, when they were broken up and she was dating a kid named Jesse, and she got mad at him so she invited me over to her house and we ended up making out. This one wasn't my fault. I thought she wanted to talk (the last time she had me over was for a Glee project where she filmed me singing and there was no making out) but then she jumped me when we were in her room. We didn't go any farther than the making out because I really couldn't do that to Finn again, and I didn't want to accidentally infect her, but they broke-up anyway and I feel really bad about it.

On the Wolf part I haven't had any trouble and each full moon I've driven out to the forest preserve to spend the night running around. I met Rachel's dads out there once. We were all driving out there and when we pulled into the same parking lot I could tell they were worried about what I was doing there so I walked over and re-introduced myself and they could tell I was a Wolf too so they asked me about when I got bitten and stuff just before we had to change. When I went running I think they went hunting or had sex or something because when we met back at our cars in the morning they'd been in the stream to wash off (gross, old people sex). Anyways I can now fully transform whenever, it's just going to take a little practice to get as smooth as my teachers showed me, I did it when I was trying to prove to Tina that she could trust me.

Tina and I have a sort of friendship going now. She drinks from me about once every two weeks or so (she uses my wrist) and twice a week when she's on her period (eww, I'm so glad I'm a guy). And we've got inside jokes and all. I call her Eddie and she calls me Jake, nicknames from the Twilight books, yeah kinda lame but still funny. Her boyfriend, Mike, didn't get it when I called him Bella one day when I sat next to him in Glee but she cracked up and couldn't stop laughing, whenever she calmed down and then caught sight of us again she'd start laughing all over. We went to the mall in the next town over, hey she's like still my only friend, and sat around watching people out of her earshot; she'd try to guess what they were talking about and then I'd tell her what they were really saying. I pointed out a few Wolves who passed by and once a Vamp. It isn't so bad hanging out with her.

I feel like aside from our friendship everything else at school is falling apart. Okay, when you give this to New Wolves you need to take out these mushy personal parts. Lauren is only in Glee because I bribed her into it (and she thinks there's a chance we'll get together even though I don't think that's gonna happen: if she had a cut on her lip and we made out she could get turned, I don't think I'll ever be able to date anyone who's not already a Wolf or a Vamp) and everyone is still worried about Kurt now that he's not with us and it feels like as a pack we're going to fall apart. The Alpha pair split up and Rachel is chasing after an angry Finn and making out with gay dudes. Rachel is definitely the Glee Alpha chick, even though Finn is a bit of a wimp, she's so bossy she always gets her way, but I feel like someone else would make a better Alpha dude. Finn's a pushover who does whatever will make him popular, Artie's really not assertive enough, Mike never says anything, and Sam is nice and all but he's really insecure about things.

It's like there's nobody built to lead in our group. I can't even talk about myself because with my rep and my past nobody would follow me, no matter how awesome my ideas were. I feel like Kurt was the best candidate for leading man, except his voice and, well, gender preference, but he's still gone. And I'm still worried about him, when we faced his school in competition I could not only smell but also practically see the stress and unhappiness coming off him. He still has dangerously low blood levels, so we really need to find some way to tell him what he is.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Eddie, wait up," Puck called after Tina. She slowed until he was even with her before continuing on towards her next class. "So, where's Bella? I haven't seen him today."<p>

"He had a doctor's appointment, he'll be back after lunch," Tina answered. "You shouldn't call him that."

"Aw, why not," Puck pouted.

"First off because he's not a girl. Secondly you and I are not fighting over him. And-"

"But I was friends with him before he met you so, hah."

"Yes, you were friends with him, good for you. But you never wanted to date him," she reminded him.

"I don't know," he said in a mock thoughtful manner, "he does have really sexy abs."

She gasped in pretend outrage and Mercedes, who'd walked past just in time to hear Puck's last comment, stopped to stare after them.

"How dare you Jakey, trying to steal my woman! I challenge you to a duel, sing off in Glee today. Whoever gets the most applause wins," she declared as they approached her class, his was two doors down.

"Deal, may the best man win." He winked at her and swaggered off snickering.

"Don't cheat with him, it's not worth it," Quinn said from behind Tina.

"Oh no, we're just friends." Tina assured her as they walked into the classroom.

"I don't think Puck knows how to be friends, with anyone," commented Quinn before she moved to her own seat. Tina smiled, if only Quinn knew what they'd shared since he got back from 'juvie' she'd know how good a friend Puck could be. He gave Tina free access to his blood for no reason other than she was a part of his 'pack' and he worried about everyone in Glee all the time, especially Kurt who'd been away at Dalton for weeks now. It was actually a strange experience being his best friend, she wasn't having delusions about their relationship even if he kept insisting they were just teammates. The point was he was more of a mother hen type than any other high school student she knew; always worrying about everyone else and wanting them to get along, all while trying to hide it. Quinn didn't know what she was talking about.

Partway through the lesson she received a text from Puck.

Fuzzy – '4got 2 tell u, ur snack things r good. luving ur new recipe.'

Sparkles – 'Good, i wonder if real dogs like them too…jk. Q thinks I'm cheating w u.'

Fuzzy – 'wr just frinds, ur 2 emogoth 4 me. ;)'

Sparkles – 'That's not a word loser. But ur 2 furry 4 me. XP'

Fuzzy – 'its not that time of the month yet btch. U didn't have a prblm w me when ur mouth was on me last night.'

Sparkles – 'Gross, ur humor is not appreciated. Stop txting me, my teacher looks suspicious.'

Fuzzy – 'see u in detention Ed.'

Tina had just enough time to drop her phone into her bag before her teacher made it to her desk. He glared suspiciously at her but eventually walked on to take another student's phone. Quinn gave her a pointed look across the classroom and frowned at her responding eye roll.

No one really understood why both Tina and Puck volunteered to sing in Glee that afternoon but everyone agreed that Tina's surprise performance was both more unexpected, Puck has been known to serenade the occasional girl after all, and much nicer, what was Puck thinking with that weird slow country song about friendship. When she received the compliments and applause of the club Puck shook her hand and said, "you win this time Vampire Queen." Which started everyone berating him for his insensitive stereotyping and picking on Tina.

"Hey Puck, when it's your time of the month just remember I'm here for you," Tina called after the retreating boy. Everyone held their breath waiting to hear his response to what they thought was just an insult for the "Vampire Queen" comment.

"Sure thing _Sunshine_, I'll call if I ever need your help." His comment was so sarcastic sounding none of the rest of the club caught the real hidden messages passing between the two Gleek Freaks, as they'd secretly named themselves.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Yes, more Puck Werewolfie goodness. Now, question, I've got another story called 'Noah Puckerman May Have Involuntarily Left Lima …But That Doesn't Mean He Wants to Come Back' that I started at the same time as this fic and want to publish it too. Should I a) alternate publishing a chapter from each story approximately every other week (Werewolf this week, Involuntarily the next) or should I b) publish it after Being a Werewolf is completely up? It costs more than I really want to pay in a week but I'll put up the first chapter of that story as well and anyone who wants can check it out and tell me how their vote goes. Thanks.

Read and Review because I've got all my stories on my computer already, I don't need to post them. But if someone likes one of my stories then I will post the rest of it for them.


	4. Entry 4: Wolf Night

**Disclaimer: **None of Glee belongs to me; I've just got a lot of imagination and free time (and ADD).

**AN: **None of this is Betaed; I'm the only one who's edited it so sorry for any mistakes.

Being a Werewolf in Lima, Ohio

Because of a fling with a stranger, a hot stranger, Puck didn't go to juvie. He went to 'How to be a Werewolf' boot camp, juvie is just one of their cover stories. Now that he's back in Lima he has to face the difficulties of dealing with his secret.

Entry 4: Wolf Night

Tina is one of the most curious, or nosy, people on the face of the planet. So I transformed in front of her once to prove to her that I wasn't lying about the whole thing and it was a bit of a process, the first time I managed it all the way without the moon. In the months since then I've been practicing in my free time and I've gotten pretty smooth. Of course on full moon nights it's always slow and a bit painful but that's because you're not in control of the transformation, if you voluntarily change before the moon rises (and the sun sets, if the moon rises before sunset you won't change until sunset) then it's as painless as if you were transforming without the moon, you just can't change back until sunrise/moonset when you'll automatically be forced back into your human shape.

Back to Tina, so we did a thing in Glee about being who we are and not caring and everyone wore shirts with labels on them, like OCD, four-eyes, lesbian, and stuff. We were joking around about how Tina should have worn one saying Vampire and mine should have said Werewolf and what people would say, when she said she wanted to see my transformation the next full moon. Since we're friends and she already knows about everything I said she could come.

I picked her up like two hours before sunset and drove us out to the forest preserve that's a little over an hour out of town. The reason we went so early was so I could set up a tent, with an air mattress and sleeping bag, for her. It was a school night so I thought she'd sleep after watching me change instead of sitting around with a big silent wolf for company. She asked questions while we were waiting then she watched me change, entertained me, napped a little in the middle, and then woke before sunrise to watch me change back (and hurriedly covered her eyes at the end when I lost the fur). But the weirdest thing was how nice about it she was, like I was letting her into some super special club or something. And she'd packed a ton of food, she remembered that my metabolism is faster and that Wolves eat all the time to regain the energy they burn shifting and healing and stuff. She's not that bad of a friend to have, seriously, she's pretty awesome. I would totally recommend getting an awesome Vamp friend to everyone.

* * *

><p>"So where are we going?" Tina heaved her backpack and a large duffle bag into the back of the truck as she questioned Puck.<p>

"The forest preserve near town, when you're a giant semi-nocturnal creature you need someplace to run around in," he replied as she jumped into the passenger seat.

"Cool," she said as they backed out of her driveway. "So what do you usually spend the night doing?"

"Mostly just running, wolves are made to run for miles and miles, as a Werewolf you get the same abilities and the same urges. Sometimes I'll chase a deer or something just for fun, I don't actually hunt because I still feel a bit weird about that sort of thing." He made a face at the idea of killing something with his teeth. "When I get bored of running I follow the scent trails people or animals have left for as long as I can. It's hard to just sit still or sleep, the moon sort of energizes you."

"Does changing hurt?"

"Only when it's being forced by the moon."

"So when you change on your own, when it's not a full moon, it doesn't hurt?"

"Exactly," seeing her expression he elaborated, "it's not that bad. It doesn't hurt as much as a cracked rib or something it's mostly just an ache where your bones are forced to shift and an itch where the fur's growing. Mostly because it's not nearly as fast as shifting on your own is; it's timed to the sun and moon so fully shifting can take ages depending on how fast the moon rises and the sun sets. I try to be already in Wolf form when it gets dark because if you're already shifted you just stay that way until morning."

"Wow, is the change back just as slow?"

"Pretty much, if the moon sets before sunrise you get slowly pushed back into your human body as it goes down or when it doesn't you shift with the sunrise. When that happens the change lasts as long as it takes for the sun to get completely over the horizon. Winter sucked because I had to skip out early and the long nights made me late to school sometimes too." Puck went back to concentrating on the road and Tina turned over the new information in silence for the rest of the trip to the forest preserve.

When they arrived Puck quickly grabbed all of Tina's things and his own bag and led the way down a trail to a small meadow a few minutes into the woods and not visible from the road. Spreading out his things he quickly had a tent set up and used a bicycle pump to start filling the air mattress for Tina. In less than ten minutes he had a small campsite set-up and ready for the night.

"You're really, fast," Tina commented from where she'd been standing watching. "Are you even going to be able to use that tent?"

"No, I'd probably rip it to pieces trying to get in. That's for when you need to sleep, we have school tomorrow so you can't stay up all night," he explained. "Finn and I used to camp out in his yard all the time when we were kids, I could put up this tent in my sleep."

"I wasn't planning on sleeping, what would be the point of coming with you just to sleep? I'm here to spend the night with you, I brought some of those homemade Wolf treats you said were good." She pulled a baggie out of her duffle bag's side pocket and waved it at him.

"What, are you expecting me to do tricks or something?" He replied sarcastically.

"Well…that would be pretty awesome," she suggested with a smirk. "I've got a ball, we could play catch."

"I've lost all my dignity to even be considering acting like your dog, but sure we can play fetch," he sighed like he was sacrificing tons to agree with her, which given some of the idiotic stunts he'd pulled in the past he really wasn't.

"Hey, only if it's not offending or anything, I just figured we could waste some time like that," the Vampire protested.

"Nah, it's fine, I think it could be fun. If I just let those doggie instincts out and try to forget that I'm usually human I'm sure we'll have tons of fun." She looked sheepish at his needling but they both dropped it.

"So do you always come here?"

"Yeah, after the first month going crazy trying to just sit quietly in my room I knew I needed to be outside somewhere I could run on these nights," he replied as he stretched and started pacing the clearing.

"Have you ever met Rachel's dads out here?" Tina asked curiously.

"Yeah," Puck laughed at the memory. "Once, my second moon out here when I was still scoping out the place we pulled into the same parking lot and they were so tense, they didn't know I was a Wolf because they'd met me before I was turned. I reintroduced myself and told them how I became a Wolf and then we all changed and split-up. I think they go hunting or have sex because the next morning they washed off in the river before changing back."

"Ew, gross, Pu-_uck_!" Tina scrunched up her face in disgust at the thought.

"I know, old people sex, sick," he made a face at her. "After that I found a different section of the forest to roam, didn't want to bump into them some night."

"So," after a pause she started a different conversation, "what are you doing with Lauren?"

"Uh, not much?" He answered, uncertain of where the question was leading.

"I mean, you guys are sort of dating now right?"

"Oh, not really. With my reputation I needed a legitimate sounding reason to stop sleeping around. I really chose her because she's fun to hang out with and she's one of those girls who want to take it slow. Also I can tell she's not that attracted to me so if I play it just right she won't seriously fall for me but we'll still flirt and act like a couple sometimes," shrugging at her expression he plowed on. "I'm making sure we never go beyond a few careful kisses and it won't really get beyond friendship if I act like a clueless dick just often enough to keep her from really liking me."

"That's kind of sad, thinking your emotions through like that," Tina observed.

"But it's better this way, one day I'll move to a bigger city and I'll find a Wolf or a Vamp who I like and we'll do the whole relationship and living together thing and I won't have to worry about accidentally turning them into a freak like me." Looking over at the sun just above the horizon he stopped talking and walked over to a few waist high bushes near the edge of the clearing. "I'm gonna strip so I don't tear up my clothes or anything so, I guess I'll just stand behind the bushes until I change."

Puck slipped out of his clothes and tossed them back over the bushes onto his bag. They stood there, awkwardly facing one another but avoiding eye contact, as the sun inched closer to the horizon.

"The moon starts rising during sunset tonight, and I'll probably shift back just before sunrise," he drifted off as fur started inching across his face from his hairline. The hair on his arms lengthened and slowly thickened. "Yeah," he ground out, "the fur's how it starts."

"So, that just itches," Tina confirmed, as fur grew across his chest.

"Uhuh," he made a noise of confirmation and nodded his head. "I'ma sit 'cause the joints in my legs are gonna shift around or reverse soon."

Tina stepped around the bushes as Puck sank to the ground. Completely covered in fur his body seemed to ripple as the bones and muscles inside rearranged themselves. He actually landed on all fours as his spine stretched to give him a tail. When he opened his mouth, his teeth seemed suddenly too big so perhaps he couldn't keep it closed anymore, his nose and cheeks stretched out to form a clearly canine muzzle in a way that looked really uncomfortable. There were a few different grinding noises coming from various moving bones that Tina couldn't pinpoint. As his skeleton rearranged itself his body bulged in places as muscle and the rest of his anatomy raced to catch-up. Almost twenty minutes after he started changing he lay on the ground as one last shudder ran through his body. Fully changed into a Wolf he staggered to his feet and shook himself like a wet dog.

"Wow. Okay, um, I brought some steaks along with the treats," Tina pulled another larger Ziploc bag out of her duffle. Puck could tell the already cooked meat was probably the cheapest in the store but still really welcome after a shift. He hadn't been able to smell them before because of the airtight plastic and other scents surrounding the bag (and his sense of smell was slightly weaker in human form). "I've got some other stuff you can probably eat in this form and a lot of extra breakfast for when you change back in the morning."

Wagging his tail he tried to convey a thank you as well as a giant wolf could. Laughing she tossed him the steaks and nibbled on a granola bar while he ate them. Once they were both done they tossed around the ball for a while. Tina even made-up a version of hide-and-seek where she had a minute, sometimes more, to run off into the woods to hide, he had to close his eyes and run around in circles in the clearing while she hid, before he could sniff her out. She made it trickier by leaving behind her shoes and crossing a stream, another time hiding in a tree, once just crawling into the tent, and anything else she could think of, but since he had the mind of a human as well as his Wolf senses Puck found her each time.

After hours of hide-and-seek she fell asleep leaning against Puck like he was a big body pillow. He let her nap the last three hours before sunrise. Tina woke when he was trying to slip out from under her to shift without waking her up. When he was fully human and dressed again they shared the large breakfast she'd brought and he treated her to coffee on their way back into town. It was the first full-moon night she went with him on and it was the start of a routine, almost every month after that she joined him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Almost everyone who's reviewed has said to go with what is cheapest...that would actually be waiting a year or so until I get back to the US and uploading everything at a café or someplace with free WiFi. No, I won't be that mean. I've decided to catch 'Noah Puckerman May Have Involuntarily Left Lima ...But That Doesn't Mean He Wants To Come Back' up and then alternate uploading a chapter for each story, averaging one chapter per week. This means it would actually be a chapter every other week if you only care about one of the two stories. Sorry but it seems the fairest, nicest overall, way to go. Usually I'll be updating on the weekends, which means next weekend NPMHILL will be getting its fourth chapter.

Read and Review because I've got all my stories on my computer already, I don't need to post them. But if someone likes one of my stories then I will post more for them.


	5. Entry 5: Pack Protection

**Disclaimer: **None of Glee belongs to me; I've just got a lot of imagination and free time (and ADD).

**AN: **None of this is Betaed; I'm the only one who's edited it so sorry for any mistakes.

Being a Werewolf in Lima, Ohio

Because of a fling with a stranger, a hot stranger, Puck didn't go to juvie. He went to 'How to be a Werewolf' boot camp, juvie is just one of their cover stories. Now that he's back in Lima he has to face the difficulties of dealing with his secret.

Entry 5: Pack Protection

I almost died when some of the Glee girls joined the football team a while ago. Mercedes is fierce and if it had just been her and Lauren I might have been fine but Rachel and Tina joined too. Rachel's a small girl and Tina's a Vamp (and my friend and the only one besides our parents who knows what I am). That game was the worst one I've ever played, sure we won and all but Tina got seriously hurt before that happened. Finn sent me to convince the original football players to join back up and after doing a halftime show dressed like zombies we schooled the other team. Still, I swear my heart stopped for a few seconds there.

Also recently I was worried about Santana and her weird thing with Karofsky. She was clearly blackmailing him into helping her with the no bullying thing and he could turn on her at any time. Except that he won't because I cornered him on his way home late one night and put the fear of Puck into him (just some incredibly detailed threats including things like disembowelment if he hurts anyone in Glee, especially Kurt). Anyways I know Santana loves Brittany and she's not attracted to Karofsky at all but Brittany thinks she is (or thought, ever since prom was finally over they've been getting along with each other again) and the whole Glee club is going crazy. They're moving around faster than you can keep track.

Quinn and Finn were back together (Finn was my best friend and Quinn was the girlfriend I knocked-up last year). Sam and Quinn broke-up because she cheated on him with Finn and he went out with Santana before breaking it off with her and Santana is using Karofsky as a fake boyfriend to hide the fact that she's in love with Brittany. Who was dating Artie until they broke-up (Artie and Brittany) and Brittany loves Santana and now wants to be with her publicly. Rachel is by herself, I think, and so is Mercedes (except I think she's secretly dating Sam, they smell like they're spending an awful lot more time together than they let on and they're definitely attracted to each other). Everyone thinks Lauren and I are going to become a couple and Tina and Mike are still together. Other than that it's all up in the air, friendships and alliances are made and broken all the time here.

It's silly but I sometimes wish they'd either grow-up or de-age; keeping twelve little kids safe has to be easier than keeping track of twelve teenagers. Being the only one in the group who feels connected to everyone as if we were a real pack is tough. Everyone else doesn't seem to mind taking sides or teaming up against one of the other team members when things don't go their way. When Rachel found out that Finn wasn't a virgin anymore even though he'd let her think he was and everyone in the club turned on her saying they just tolerated her and none of them really liked her all I could say was that I "kinda" liked her. My badass bully reputation had never been more frustrating to live with (except for the "Puckerman went to juvie" excuse that I'm still mad about because people still give me crap even though my fake probation is so over).

Whatever, my job's getting a little easier now. Kurt finally came home. Because of Santana's anti-bullying campaign Karofsky apologized to Kurt and he'll be safe at McKinley again so he's back. He's also dating a senior from Dalton: short, curly hair, and the guy made out with Rachel while drunk, his name's Blake or something.

Our Glee club made it to the Nationals in New York this year. There were so many people sneaking out to go places I was running all over the damn city. Kurt and Rachel snuck out to have breakfast at five freaking AM and sing on the Wicked stage (it's a musical on Broadway). Finn took Rachel out for a romantic date but they split up at the end and she was almost mugged on her way back to the hotel, I stopped the punks without her being aware of it (and without biting anyone) and only Tina noticed my bruised knuckles the next day. We still haven't found a way to tell Kurt that he's a Vampire, he could probably live his whole life without finding out, but it'd just be safer if he knew. Other than that close call it was fine, we came in twelfth out of fifty groups, and I met a Werewolf chick in one of the other glee clubs who was okay with a one night stand (I think her group came in 17th place but we really both just understood how careful we had to be around normal people so we were cool with letting loose with each other).

* * *

><p>"Jake!" Tina yelled across the airport terminal. The New Directions members who were nearby looked around to see who she was calling but only saw Puck walking leisurely in her general direction.<p>

"What?" He muttered as he flopped into a seat next to her. She pulled out her phone and started texting so he rolled his eyes and grabbed his phone too.

Sparkles – "What were u doing in that girl's room the other night? I saw u leaving in the morning."

Fuzzy – "srusly? i'ma sex shark, nuf said."

Sparkles – "I thought u had to be careful about that now."

Fuzzy – "don't tell me u need the talk again Vampy. if i don't bite is ok. btw she's a wolf 2."

Sparkles – "Really? So are u dating her?"

Fuzzy – "no, she lives in cali. we both needed 2 blow off steam. living with normal ppl is hard, no sense of pack."

Fuzzy – "i'm only slping w wolves or vamps to be careful."

Sparkles – "Wait, you were serious about that celibacy club thing?"

Fuzzy – "yeah sorta, i don't wanna turn some1 by mistake."

Sparkles – "But if there was another vamp or wolf at school?"

Fuzzy – "i'd hook-up w them so fast. ;)"

Sparkles – "Really? What about me and Kurt, don't we count?"

Fuzzy – "srusly? yr my frend now, i wouldn't do that 2 u and mike. kurt's cute but he's w the blake kid. i don't do cheating… anymore."

Sparkles – "Hold up. Aren't you straight?"

Fuzzy – "way to suck vamp, i'm bi. just nvr told ppl cause i'd get killed."

Tina burst out squealing in that high-pitched way excited females of all ages do. While everyone turned to stare Puck flinched away from her and held his ears. "Ow, way to kill my ear drums emo bitch," he grumbled. Kurt, who was sitting close enough to hear Puck's quiet complaint glared at the offending boy.

"OhmiGod! Are you going to tell anyone? Can we tell the rest of the club? This is just too awesome to keep to myself," Tina started ranting. Everyone looked at her strangely as it appeared she was talking to herself. Puck groaned and started texting her back.

Fuzzy – "u wanna tell ppl i'm bi and ur my bestie? i don't think ppl wud believe u."

Fuzzy – "but whatevs u've got kurt mad at me again. u suck ma ears be sensetive naow! :("

Fuzzy – "but omfg the idea of u as my fag hag is rotflmao."

Sparkles – "Sorry, but can I tell them or what? We could keep it in glee. Maybe just Kurt, he could use some cheering up, he deserves to know he's not alone."

Fuzzy – "fine, keep it from rachel though, she'd totes tell someone or jus freak out on me and try to teach me about all things gay b/c of her dads. actully just the other glee girls and kurt would be good, guys r weird about this kind of stuff."

Sparkles – "I'm totally mass texting them to come over here right now."

True to her word the Glee girls, minus Rachel, and Lauren who wasn't really a Glee girl with her constant reminders to everyone about how stupid show choir was, gathered around where Tina and Puck were sitting in a few minutes.

"This better be good, I was about to get a seriously hot guy's number," complained Santana.

"Shoo Puck, Tina has some super good girl talk to dish," Kurt tried to glare Puck out of his chair.

"Aw, hells to the naw. Sparkles here is my BFF if she has any girl talk to dish she's telling me first," Puck said in his best falsetto while slinging an arm around the back of Tina's chair. They all stared at him speechless. He switched back to his normal tone, "okay, so clearly none of you have a sense of humor."

"I don't think any of them have heard you make a joke that didn't have a sexual innuendo in it," Tina explained.

"Huh, I guess you're right." His smirk widened and took on a predatory look, "this is gonna be so fun. We should've done this ages ago, we could've been messing with them all year."

"So part of the really good gossip was that Puck and I are friends, like really good friends. We've been friends since the week he came back from, juvie." None of them noticed the slight pause before she said juvie and Puck's momentarily tensed shoulders; they were too busy absorbing the new information.

"Wait, you seriously stayed friends with him even after I warned you," Quinn looked at Tina pityingly.

"Chill, I wouldn't try to sleep with Tina. She's my best friend even more than Finn ever was, not that I'd try to sleep with Finn either," he made a face at the idea, "but if I even thought of using her like that she'd blackmail me out of town so fast I wouldn't get to pack," Puck reassured them.

"Oooh, blackmail? Girl, you need to dish so bad," Mercedes looked excited at the thought of all the new gossip Tina could provide her with.

"Well, some of you might have heard me squealing earlier-"

"The dogs in the customs line heard your screeching."

"You would know all about dogs," Tina frowned at Puck for his interruption. "Anyways, _Noah_ and I were texting and he told me something that I just had to share with you guys."

"You were texting when you were sitting right next to each other?" Quinn was looking at them like they were stupid.

"Duh, we were clearly talking about private things. And nobody knew we were friends," Puck said like it was obvious.

"Santana and I do that all the time. It's like what best friends do," Brittany agreed with him.

"Okay, great, they're besties, get to the good stuff," Santana complained.

"Well we were talking about people he'd hook-up with and I jokingly suggested Kurt and he said that Kurt was cute but he doesn't do the whole cheating thing anymore," she paused for dramatic effect and Puck was carefully avoiding looking at Kurt. "And I was like wait, but you're straight and he admitted he's bi!"

"Seriously?" Everyone but Kurt seemed excited by the news.

"Hey, not all those pools I used to clean belonged to lonely women," Puck told them with a smirk. "I just didn't tell people about the other ones."

"So you ridiculed me, slushied me, threw me in the trash every morning, and made my life miserable for being gay when you were secretly fucking middle aged men around town," Kurt spat out with unconcealed rage.

"Uh no, it wasn't even mostly older guys, there's guys in the closet at our school and I've hooked-up with dudes my age in Columbus before. Besides I made fun of you because I thought you were a loser, not because you were gay. It's like Jacob Ben Israel; I make fun of him because he's a weird creeper and a total loser, not because of his Jew-fro. Yes, I make fun of his hair but I don't make fun of him because of his hair." Puck struggled to explain his reasoning to Kurt. "I'm sorry, but it was really just me being a jackass and picking on the kids who were different with the rest of the guys. Maybe some of the other guys are homophobic but that's never been my problem, it'd be hypocritical of me to be okay with myself or the Santana/Brittany thing and not be okay with you being gay."

"But you're not okay with yourself; you didn't even admit your supposed bisexuality to us, Tina did," Kurt countered.

"Yeah, but I told her she could tell you guys. It's just, as long as I live in Lima I might as well play it safe, I didn't feel like being forced off the sports teams I'm on by the other players if they knew I wasn't totally straight. You can't blend well, I can, I'm not ashamed it's just looking out for myself. I like playing sports and having guy friends, if I told them that I was attracted to boys most guys would get weird about it. Unless I actually have a boyfriend there's no point in rocking the boat." Most of the girls looked like they understood, especially Santana with her own reluctance to come out with Brittany, but Kurt still looked a bit put out.

"Look at it this way, you're sort of obviously gay with your fashion and show tunes and manicures and girly love of shopping but you only came out last year. Just think about how much harder it is for someone who doesn't like those kinds of things. I'm pretty much the average sweaty, jerk-wad, jock except I like boys like I like girls. I didn't have to be teased for being different. Your girls here would be pissed if you came out as bisexual now; you've shared sleepovers and girl talk they'd be worrying about if you were perving on them all this time, it'd be the same with the guys I hang with."

"Fine, I'll concede that Lima isn't a great place to be out in but you could have at least told us some time between when you joined Glee and now. We would have stuck with you." Mercedes nodded in agreement with Kurt's comment.

"Not to be rude but that's bull. I'm still an outsider even after two years of being on the same team. I chose Glee over football last year and you all still accept Finn more than you do me. Even if all of you had welcomed me with open arms I'd already stupidly knocked-up Quinn, there's no way I could have been anything but the douche bag who drunkenly slept with his best friend's girlfriend." Puck was now sounding sullen, his arms crossed over his chest defensively.

"That's not true-"

"It's totally true," he interrupted Mercedes's protests. "Just this year none of you even thought to try visiting me in juvie and when I came back there was not a single concerned teammate among you. All I got was jokes and not so subtle insults. No 'hey Puck are you alright' or 'why'd you do something stupid like that' or even a freaking welcome back. If I had told you all I was bi before now you would've laughed at me and probably leaked it out to the rest of the school."

They all looked ashamed, everything he'd said was true, and Santana at least knew she would have done exactly as he'd said and told the whole school if it benefitted her, or maybe even if it hadn't. They sat quietly, most feeling like they ought to apologize to their teammate.

"Why did you call Tina Sparkles?" Brittany broke the silence with her question. Puck actually looked more embarrassed at the prospect of explaining that than admitting his bisexuality to the group.

"It's sort of an inside joke," he told her.

"Inside what?"

"Um, our friendship…?"

"Okay, so can I join?"

"Not really?" Seeing her upset look he turned to Tina for advice.

"Brittany, you know how Puck called me Vampire Queen in Glee a while ago?" Brittany nodded and Tina continued. "It's sort of a joke between us, like code names. He started calling me Edward in response to something I said that had to do with Twilight and since Edward is a vampire that sparkles Puck calls me Sparkles now."

"Oh, fun."

"Wait, Puck read the Twilight books?" Quinn looked incredulous, but then so did everyone else.

"That's right, I never asked you how you knew about Edward and Bella, he calls Mike Bella sometimes to make me laugh."

"When I was, away, those books were there. I just read them because they were all I had to entertain myself, seriously, it was that or staring at a blank wall. I'm not completely against reading when there's nothing else to do, and they were there," Puck awkwardly explained.

"They had teen romance novels in juvie?" Kurt asked, skeptical.

"Dude, I don't know how they choose the reading materials there, but in my time away I experienced more pain and heard more messed up stories than the entire rest of my life put together. Maybe they give fantasy books to all the junior criminals and hope they get the message that the good guys always win stuck in their heads."

"That's an interesting way of putting it," Tina had an odd look on her face like she was puzzling something out.

"Besides, it's practically required reading for someone like me. Know your enemies and all." As he spoke Puck stretched and flexed making most of the rest of the group roll their eyes at the idea of reading the popular series just to make sure he stayed the top stud at McKinley, as if fictional characters were real competition. Tina looked like that thing she was having trouble figuring out had come clear. "Well, as fascinating as this is that flight attendant is about to start boarding our flight so you guys should grab your stuff."

They looked at Puck knowing he was just trying to avoid the discussion but since Tina was repacking her carry-on the rest of the group split and went to round up their things. Less than a minute after he'd called it the stewardess behind the desk called their flight into the intercom. Standing in line to enter the plane Kurt turned to Tina as Puck stood in front of them with his headphones on.

"How'd he do that?"

"What, know they were about to call us?" At Kurt's nod Tina gave him and Mercedes a small mysterious smile. "He's just really good at that sort of thing. Maybe Jews are all just a little bit psychic."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> So, yet another chapter. Only 2 weeks until the next one.

Yes actual Kurt time is coming, there is a Puck and Kurt relationship coming eventually but first I needed to establish the Werewolf/Vampire part of the story.

Read and Review because I've got all my stories on my computer already, I don't need to post them. But if someone likes one of my stories then I will post more of it for them.


	6. Entry 6: Helping Him

**Disclaimer: **None of Glee belongs to me; I've just got a lot of imagination and ADD.

**AN: **None of this is Betaed; I'm the only one who's edited it so sorry for any mistakes, please feel free to point them out to me, I may go back and fix things if I (or someone else) spot a mistake.

**Being a Werewolf in Lima, Ohio**

Because of a fling with a stranger, a hot stranger, Puck didn't go to juvie. He went to 'How to be a Werewolf' boot camp, juvie is just one of their cover stories. Now that he's back in Lima he has to face the difficulties of dealing with his secret.

**Entry 6: Helping Him**

This summer a few days before the Fourth of July Blaine broke-up with Kurt, real jerk move breaking-up with someone just before a holiday, because he's going to college in the fall and didn't want to try doing the long distance thing. Mercedes was on vacation with her family and wouldn't be back for another two weeks (halleluiah, we really wouldn't have been able to sneak Kurt out from under her super mothering watch if she was around), and I know Rachel was at a singing camp, which left Tina as the only Glee girl (besides Brittany who's really clueless, Quinn and Santana who're bitches, and Lauren who isn't really his close friend) for Kurt to call. Which meant I was there too when he told Tina about the break-up over the phone, we kinda spend all the time that Tina isn't with Mike or her girl friends hanging out. I guess I've gotten used to having more chick friends than guys after spending all my time at training camp hanging out with Julie, the other New Wolf, and then Tina once I got back. I swear, I'm surrounded by women: my sister, my ma, my nana, and now even my friends are all girls. Whatever. Tina decided this was the perfect time to finally tell Kurt he's a Vampire.

I thought it might be a bit insensitive and overwhelming ('Hey Kurt, not only are you the only out gay teen in Lima but now you're single _and_ something people consider a mythical creature. How's it feel being a lonely gay teenage Vampire?') but she was convinced that this would be the perfect distraction and a great way to take his mind off of his ex-boyfriend. Well I knew she and I couldn't just show-up at his house because even though Kurt and most of the girls know Tina's my best friend Finn also lives there and that would be all kinds of awkward if he answered the door. 'Yes Finn I am here to cheer-up the kid we used to toss in the dumpster. You didn't know I'm reformed now? Well I have been, since I went to juvie actually, really I swear.' I don't know if that would go over well.

Aside from that fact that it was the Fourth of July weekend, nobody wants to stay at home crying about the guy who left him, or her. So we decided to take Kurt on a weekend long trip to Columbus, actually it started Friday afternoon and we didn't get back to Lima until Tuesday evening (the Fourth was on Monday but we knew Kurt would want to stay and shop longer than just that).

First we drove out past the forest preserve and told Kurt about the whole Vampires and Werewolves thing and spent the night setting off our own personal fireworks show, even if it was a few days before the Fourth. After we got that part over with somewhere I could transform and Kurt could scream without interruptions, just in case, we drove into Columbus and spent the next four days relaxing and letting Kurt and Tina shop (Tina and him were using me as their personal bag carrier).

My Nana on my dad's side lives in Columbus and when I called her and asked if two friends and I could stay at her house for a few days she was so excited to hear from me she offered to let us stay a week (and then spent like an hour asking about my life since I've only seen her once or twice a year since my dad walked out on us eight years ago). I got the four of us tickets to this Shakespeare Musical Theatre place because that's the kind of thing Kurt likes and it was his weekend after all and _Romeo and Juliet_ wasn't that bad, the sword fighting scenes were pretty awesome even if both the main characters died in the end. By the time we headed back to Lima, four days after we left, Kurt had probably forgotten all about the Bland loser who dumped him, at least he didn't mention him or look so depressed anymore.

Everything turned out pretty good in the end. Apparently Kurt's mom had mentioned something about them being different just before she died and along with the fact that he'd been in the hospital a few times because of a low blood count he believed us pretty quickly. Well, pretty quickly after we proved that Vampires and Werewolves are real. We got him to drink from me so he wasn't so low on blood anymore and I'm now two people's blood bank (luckily I'm a Werewolf so I heal fast enough that losing all this blood won't matter, of course I wouldn't even know about Vampires if I wasn't a Werewolf so I guess it's one of those chicken/egg cycle things that never end). The only point in the trip that wasn't so great was when Nana Puckerman made me help with the cooking, she clearly hasn't forgotten those hours of cooking lessons and Friday afternoons making Challah together. At least Tina and Kurt got a laugh out of watching Noah Puckerman, Lima's biggest badass, cook, and do it well.

* * *

><p>"So, how are we going to do this?"<p>

"I dunno, it's your idea to tell him now," Puck replied with a shrug.

"Yeah, but it was your idea to make this into a weekend trip," Tina reminded him in exasperation.

"Okay so you pack your stuff, four changes of clothes, and I'll pack my stuff and we'll put it in the back of my truck and go get Kurt. Pack something kinda nice to change into for one night, I have an idea about something to do." Since they were lounging in her room Tina had already started packing while they planned.

"But, well, I'm just worried that he might not want to come on a 'girls' weekend in Columbus' if he knows you'll be there," Tina admitted with an apologetic smile as she added a number of odd necklaces to her suitcase.

"Whoa, hold-up, I'm not down with being a girl. Kurt might be included in your girls' weekend things but I am still a man." Puck protested loudly from where he was lying sideways across her bed, his head and legs hanging off opposite sides. Of course the statement was made all the more amusing by the fact that he was currently playing a pink handheld gaming system he'd 'borrowed', stolen, from his little sister in a feminine, peach coloured, room.

"Of course not," she rolled her eyes at him as she finally zipped up her suitcase and shoved it onto his stomach, "but that's what I'm going to call it to get Kurt to come along."

"Okay so you drive over in my truck and say I let you borrow it and pick me up after Kurt." Heaving her bag up he carried it down the stairs and stowed it in the back of his truck while she said goodbye to her parents. By the time she walked out again he had an even better idea. "Here's what we'll do, we stop by my place and I'll pack, then change and ride in the back with the suitcases. The truck bed is covered by a tarp so nobody'll see you carting around a big wolf and Kurt won't know I'm with you."

"What about when I have to put Kurt's bags in there?" She was looking skeptical as she climbed into the passenger seat.

"Well it's bigger than you think back there and you can just pull down the tailgate and shove his bags in without lifting the tarp." Starting the truck he headed back to his house to grab some clothes, he wouldn't need too much since Nana P. had a washing machine and he didn't really care about never wearing the same outfit twice or anything crazy like that.

"Alright, fine, I guess it could work but don't complain to me later if you get hot and squished back there."

"I'm a Werewolf, we're built to survive tougher stuff than a few hours in the back of a truck," he assured her as they pulled into his drive. In less than ten minutes they were pulling back out, this time with Puck's backpack full of clothes, bag of fireworks (don't ask how he got them, you really don't want to know), and Puck himself all in the trunk hidden under the tarp.

Tina drove to Kurt's house and convinced him, and Mr. Hummel, that a fun weekend of shopping was just what he needed to take his mind off of the end of his first relationship. She assured them that she'd arranged everything, where they were staying, and a few extra events. It took a little longer to convince Mr. Hummel that they'd be safe on their own in the city but while Kurt was down in his room deciding what to pack Tina told Burt that they were staying with her friend's grandmother and also meeting a guy friend of hers who was going to carry their bags around and make sure nobody messed with them. After that he was more willing to let Kurt go with her, of course she had to tell him that yes her parents had met the guy they'd be getting together with and trusted him and yes Burt could have her cell phone number and call her every hour for updates if he wanted.

Of course when they actually made it outside, and oh how she wished she had Puck to carry Kurt's suitcase, the Hummel men balked at the sight of Puck's truck. Both of them recognized it since Puck had been over to hang out with Finn a few times since he moved in with the Hummels. Then she had to convince them that Puck really had lent her his truck for the trip (Turns out that 'sure he won't lend his truck to his best friend Finn but then would _you_ trust Finn with _your_ car?' is a very convincing argument). She told them that he was out of town visiting his grandmother on his father's side and had let her use the truck while he couldn't drive it. None of it was really a complete lie; she just felt bad fudging the truth to Kurt's dad. Eventually they got out onto the road heading out of town and she could relax again.

Almost an hour later, it was soon going to start getting dark out, she pulled over and down what looked like a service road at the far end of the forest preserve. The park rangers were much like the rest of Lima and held the opinion of 'if I can ignore it then it doesn't happen' and never even bothered driving out this far into the reserve. They'd have to set off a really big bomb before anyone came to check on the noise so the fireworks wouldn't be noticed. Driving carefully into the woods and down the barely visible trail Tina ignored Kurt's questioning glances as she concentrated on the path to the meadow Puck had taken her only once before on her birthday. It was her seventeenth and his present had been her own personal fireworks show, in purples and blues, which was awesome because she loved fireworks and he knew it.

"Okay, we're clearly not going towards Columbus anymore," Kurt finally broke the silence. For most of the ride he'd gone on about every shop in the city he could possibly want to visit but by the time they'd reached the woods he'd fallen silent. Even if he had no idea what Tina and Puck had planned for the night he could still feel her tension.

"We will. I've got some things to tell you and we're gonna have a pre-Fourth of July fireworks show just for us," she explained carefully as she pulled up to the edge of the meadow and stopped the truck.

"Is that safe?" Kurt looked worried as he followed her lead and got out of the truck. Pulling a blanket out of the back seat Tina led the way to the middle of the field and after spreading it on the ground motioned for Kurt to sit down while she went and unpinned the tarp over the truck bed.

"Neither of us will be close enough to get hurt, don't worry. But I really have to tell you some things first. Just, please try to keep an open mind and try not to interrupt too much, I've never had to tell this to anyone before," Tina hurriedly told him. Kurt nodded at the anxious look on her face and folded his hands carefully in his lap as he gave her his attention.

"Okay, so my whole family has always been different. We had this big secret that we had to keep that I've known about since before we started school. It's a medical condition, way more people know about it than you'd think but everyone who knows keeps it secret because of all the superstitions surrounding the, symptoms. Puck knows more about how it works than me but basically it's a sort of recessive gene that causes you to be unable to make your own blood." Kurt looked like he was about to say something but she held up her hand and looked pleadingly at him. Sighing he closed his mouth again and nodded for her to continue. "Thanks. We can't manufacture it so when we lose blood, as the cells naturally die and from cuts and things, our levels just stay low and they keep getting lower until you end up needing transfusions from an outside source. There's a scientific name for it but essentially we're Vampires. Even that term is wrong though, aside from fangs and a need for blood from somebody else it's nothing like the pop culture Vampires."

"Wait, you expect me to believe you, and your parents, are _actually_ Vampires? Tina, stop joking around," Kurt burst out annoyed. "I know you want to distract me from Blaine but next thing we know you'll be saying Werewolves are real too!" Seeing the look on he face he groaned. "You believe in them too."

"I didn't believe it at first either but, maybe it's better to show you, that's how he convinced me," Tina turned toward the truck and Kurt looked over too. While she spoke next a large dog, wolf, jumped out of the truck bed and loped over to stand next to her. "Puck, you can come out now."

"Okay, it's a giant breed of dog or something. You can't expect me to believe that Werewolves exist or that Puck is a Werewolf," Kurt protested as he leaned subtly away from the canine. Before his eyes the wolf, there was no denying now that it wasn't a dog, shrunk and twisted itself into a completely naked Noah Puckerman.

"Hell yeah," Puck said with an unashamed grin as Tina covered her eyes and Kurt stared in open-mouthed shock. Without bothering to get clothes Puck flopped down onto his stomach in the grass next to their blanket. "I've been a Werewolf since the night before I supposedly went to juvie. We're a lot different from the myths too, there's no bloodlust here either."

"Okay Fuzzy, when you're not actually fuzzy you need to wear clothes," Tina said with her eyes still firmly shut.

"But I'd have to walk back to the truck, _naked_. I'm sure it's better if I just stay put," he smiled cheekily. Kurt's face by now was flushed bright red; a hot guy had just flashed him and now said hot guy was laying there in the nude less than four feet away. After a moment Puck sighed and gave in, "fine," he grumbled before changing back into his giant wolf form and heading back to the truck for his clothes.

"So," Kurt coughed and tried to force his blush away by focusing on Tina again. "You're really a Vampire?"

"Yeah, Puck gives me blood because he's a Wolf and they heal really quickly," she looked relieved to be able to speak freely. "There's seven of us in Lima, Vampires I mean. Puck can smell the difference between Wolves, Vampires, and plain humans. He says there's only three Wolves in Lima: Rachel's dads and Puck."

"Wow, seven Vampires. Do you all know each other? Where are your fangs? How often do you have to drink blood?" Kurt looked like he was bursting with questions now that he _knew_ they were telling the truth. "Even if this is a hallucination I want to know everything."

"Sorry, it's all real. Vampires can't tell one another apart from the rest of the normal humans so we keep to ourselves, I only know about the other ones in Lima because of Puck. Some Vampires can go their whole lives not finding out what they are; if they live in a place where none of the doctors know about us they just end up in the hospital with low blood counts a lot. Our fangs are retractable so they aren't out there all the time for everyone to see. Uh, if you're careful you only have to drink every couple weeks to sort of refill, blood cells die all the time and when you aren't making more your levels can get pretty low. If I get a cut or have my period I have to drink more often. Puck can always smell when I'm low on blood, he usually just tells me when I'm getting below normal levels and lets me drink," she explained with a shrug.

"Do you drink blood from his neck? Can you turn other people into Vampires?" Kurt was looking morbidly fascinated at both ideas. By now Puck was dressed in his t-shirt and jeans from earlier and had brought over a few more blankets, a thermos of hot chocolate, and the bag of fireworks.

"No to both. Vampirism isn't contagious, it's something you have to be born with and while it is likely that a Vampire has at least one parent who is also a Vampire there are sometimes Vamps born to two normal parents. Werewolf-ism is something you aren't born with, unless both the mother and the father are Wolves, and it is contracted through saliva but Vampires are immune to it," Puck started to lecture as he gave them blankets and poured both Tina and Kurt cups of the still warm hot chocolate. "Since Wolves can tell who the Vamps are we're responsible for making sure they know what they are and how to deal with it. Wolves heal extremely fast so many of us are blood banks for the Vamps in our areas. Tina drinks from my arm, I heard a few horror stories about Vamps hitting a donor's artery and causing a mess so we agreed to use my arm. Of course all of this information is kept within the community. Any incidents like New Wolves are dealt with quickly and everyone usually owns up to their mistakes right away. Stacy, the Wolf who accidentally turned me, brought me to a camp to help me deal with being a New Wolf. We can't afford either mass panic or a demand for Wolves to be tested on or something, we're still human too and we can control our wolf parts so we're not a real danger."

They both looked shocked to hear him say so much at once. Even Tina who had spent months being Puck's best friend and closest, really only, confidant was surprised that he'd spoken willingly. She'd been imagining having to force Puck to tell Kurt all the details of what had happened to him but here he was just spouting things off. Over their months getting to know each other Tina had learned that Puck didn't like to talk much, and that he was usually really awkward when he had to speak seriously or at length. It came from being friends with 'dudes' his whole life, sharing their thoughts was considered weak, or sissy, behavior.

"So why are you two telling me all this?" Kurt looked nervous, "I'm not about to die am I? Or did someone turn me into a Werewolf?"

"That's impossible, you're immune," Puck immediately assured him. Kurt blinked at this and relaxed a little.

"You're a Vampire like me," Tina said quietly. "We've been trying to think of a good time to tell you for months."

"Since the week I came back from training," Puck confirmed.

"I'm a Vampire?" Kurt asked in a small voice.

"Yeah, and you're dangerously low on blood," Puck told him. "It's not ideal but I couldn't not tell you. You would have found out the first time you had to go to the hospital in New York or any other city larger than Lima anyway but it's my responsibility to make sure you and Tina are okay. We figured you had to trust, or really just not hate, me more before we could tell you incase you refused to believe or accept help."

Tina grimaced and smacked his arm. "Sorry, he's not very good with words. We just couldn't find a good time to tell you. Puck's very helpful and protective of us though, really of all of Glee. And he's great at playing fetch." That broke the strain Kurt had over finding out he was a Vampire as both he and Tina took the opportunity to laugh at a subtly blushing, and loudly protesting, Puck. The sun was almost down now and Tina had clicked on a flashlight and propped it up between them like an artificial campfire.

Sipping his now cool hot chocolate Kurt stared quietly out into the darkness. He looked like he was lost in thought and neither Tina nor Puck wanted to disturb him so Tina just drank the rest of her own hot chocolate and watched Puck start setting up the fireworks across the meadow. Finally Kurt broke the silence, "I guess it makes sense. Just before she died my mom mentioned something about how we were different and she was sorry she never told me. She used to make us this special juice, it was red, and I guess it might have really been blood. I've been in the hospital for low blood before; one of the doctors once thought I'd tried to kill myself and was shocked I didn't have any cuts. I think I believe you."

"Great," Puck bounded over from the far side of the field. At Kurt's confused look he smirked, "Wolf super hearing. Anyways I brought some blood in a cooler or you can drink from me if you'd like. We need to get your level up, it makes me feel bad just being near you, it must be so much worse for you. Tina says it's nicer drinking from someone but if you're not cool with it yet we have alternatives." He looked so eagerly helpful, like he was ready to run off to the truck and retrieve the blood if Kurt even twitched, or offer his arm up on a plate if Kurt preferred. In the face of his sincerity Kurt couldn't hold his phrasing against him even if it did make him feel a little insulted. "You could watch Tina fill-up and then decide."

"Sure," Kurt spoke with just a little apprehension in his voice. He watched in fascination as Tina exposed her fangs and bit down. Only a minute later she pulled back and Kurt watched as the holes closed over before they even had a chance to bleed.

"It really is much better than the bag," Tina encouraged him.

"Are you sure it's sanitary?" He looked skeptically at Puck's arm that Tina held loosely between them.

"Uh, yeah, Vamps don't really catch diseases like other people do. Since it's not originally your blood and you're not making any of your own you can't even get stuff transmitted through it at all." Puck rolled his eyes and offered his other arm instead. "Just, like, I dunno, pour some hot chocolate on me to burn off any germs you're worried about."

Kurt glanced at the thermos like he was seriously considering it before he frowned. "Won't that burn you too?"

"I heal," Puck shrugged carelessly.

"I'll just," taking a deep breath to brace himself Kurt grabbed the offered arm and bit down before he could think any more about it. Of course his fangs didn't come down on the first try so he didn't even break the skin. After an awkward laugh he managed to get it right and under Tina's coaching they got his blood count back up to normal. A paler than usual Puck rested next to the blanket for a few minutes before bounding back up and over to set off the fireworks.

"I told you neither of us was getting close to the fireworks," Tina whispered smugly as they snuggled back into their blankets to enjoy the show.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> So, yet another chapter, only around 2 weeks until the next one. And wow, this is the longest one yet!

Kurt time, finally! And they spend more time together now because Kurt has to get his blood from Puck.

**Read** and **Review** because I've got all my stories on my computer already, I don't need to post them. And I really like getting reviews.


End file.
